Romantic…in A Chuck Bass Kinda Way
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: “I think you should give me your scarf.” GASP! What drama these words ensue! What fiery repertoire! What violence! What questioning of Chuck’s sexual orientation! What fluff! What else, but Chuck&Blair?


**Romantic…in A Chuck Bass Kinda Way**

"_I think you should give me your scarf." GASP! What drama these words ensue! What fiery repertoire! What violence! What questioning of Chuck's sexual orientation! What fluff! What else, but Chuck&Blair? _

**author's note:** part of my getting up to date with my **post-a-month09** resolution. Halfway there! This is just cuz we need some CB fluff and I miss Chuck's scarf with a passion. Where has it gone? Has it possibly been sucked into the same time-warp-plot-black-hole that the _real _Headmistress Queller fell prey to? And the one that made it always a month after Bart died? We're on to you GG execs! Our revenge will be swift and painful!

**disclaimer:** yeah…after that little outburst up there, do you really think I'm sane enough to own GG?

**pairing:** chuckblairchuckblairchuckblair…might I need to say it a few more times? well alright, but only 'cuz their names look so pretty all mashed up together! chuckblairchuckblairchuckblair

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

"I think you should give me your scarf."

"... why?"

"You know, romantic gesture and all that."

"Uhh no..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my signature look."

"I'll give you _my_ signature look."

"...your signature look is a head band, B."

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to parade around with a feminine, _woman's_ accessory on my head."

"You know, a scarf is essentially a woman's accessory...or a feminine one at the least."

"..."

"Oh now don't be mad."

"..."

"I was kidding; you and your scarf are obviously very, very masculine and manly."

"..."

"I only want the damn thing for school you know."

"..."

"You are an absolute child Chuck. Seriously, you're behaving like a four year old."

"..."

"Chuuuuuuck, think about it, it would be like sign of possession."

"..."

"I don't know why you're so against it, you're neurotically, annoyingly, possessive most of the time."

"..."

"Ugh! Chuck, come on this is stupid."

"..."

"Chuck, you're being really-you are such a- FINE! You don't want to talk then just...just- FINE! Maybe I'll just GO!"

"..."

"You're supposed to effing care, asshole."

"..."

"You're seriously just going to let me leave angry? Aren't even going to chase me or something? Declare your love or beg me to...are you smiling!?"

"..."

"You are! You Chuck Basstard! You're enjoying this-you huge-"

"OW! Woman! Stop hitting-Ow!! Me!!"

"Let go of my hands now you- you- you big, huge, mother Chucker!"

"You, know I've never taken the time to truly appreciate these amusing monikers you have for me, they're quite cute."

"Humph...you're a Basshole-"

"Oh look! There's another one!"

"- and I hate you."

"Right."

"..."

"Oh, are you doing the 'not talking' thing now? How adorable."

"..."

"..."

"!"

"There, there, don't you feel all better now in Chuckie's lap?"

"I hope you know that wasn't remotely amusing."

"For you, maybe."

"I am very angry at you now."

"I can see that by the way you're currently styling my hai-OW! WOMAN! Must you manhandle me so!?"

"You like to be manhandled."

"Yes, but...you know...sexually."

"Fine."

"You're going to manhandle me sexually?"

"...I'm going back to not speaking to you now."

"Oh no, how shall I ever survive?"

"You're attempt at sarcasm is also not amusing."

"Perhaps, but your attempt to not speak to me is."

"Fine...dammit!"

"..."

"Don't laugh at m- STOP IT!"

"..."

"Your kissing rights have been revoked!"

"..."

"Stop laugh- Fine! The no speaking starts now!"

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"MMPFFF! That's not fair! You can't kiss me when I'm not speaking to you!"

"I believe I just proved that I can."

"And you can't not speak to me when I'm not speaking to you!"

"Sweetie, I'm Chuck Bass, I can do whatever, and whoever I want."

"!"

"OW! Blair! That is not something I need damaged!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I injuring the thing you need to be able to _do whoever_ _you want_?"

"Blair, you know for a fact that I'd only ever want to do you."

"..."

"Really, B."

"Fine...that _is_ sort of romantic...in a Chuck Bass kinda way."

"That's the only way I know how to do it, dear."

"Mmm, I know."

"I know, you know."

"You really are a child Chuck."

"I know that too."

"I love you."

"As you should."

"Bass, I swear to god-"

"Alright, alright, calm down, you know I love you too."

"Good."

"Mmmff, thank you for reinstating my kissing rights, Waldorf."

"You are welcome, Bass."

"When did we revert back to last names again?"

"...that was such a redundant sentence."

"Uhh...what?"

"Revert, back, again...don't look at me like that, I was just saying... "

"Waldorf, you, my dear, are a dork."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not times a million so shut up!"

"Now who's the four year old?"

"..."

"Yes, your middle finger is just as attractive as the other four Waldorf, worry not."

"I hate you."

"Ahh, but you don't really."

"Says you."

"You wound me Blair."

"Don't care."

"Right...What were we even arguing about before any way?"

"Your overtly feminine scarf wearing ways."

"..."

"And you're unwillingness to give said scarf wearing rights to me."

"..."

"Oh don't start that again."

"..."

"Chuck? _Chuuuuck_..."

"..."

"Ugh you Basshole."

**xoxo**

**author's note 2:** I swear, more than half of this is just ellipses...--SEE?! I HAVE A DISEASE!

This could've been named **Chuck, Blair,** **and the Attack of the Ellipses**

heh...well it made me giggle at any rate so...

review! I'll love you for it!

**author's note 3: GAAAAAAH** i hate FF!!! i've had to fix the formet of this damn thing a thousand times already! GAAH!! so review and make me feel better.


End file.
